


【东离剑游纪|殇凛】夜星子

by gancaoyan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoyan/pseuds/gancaoyan





	【东离剑游纪|殇凛】夜星子

一

环境恶劣、人迹罕至的魔脊山坐落于人界与魔界之间的幽世，自从玄鬼宗没落之后，曾经阴森宏伟的七罪塔也变得破败荒凉，远看着像一只丧了羽翼踞守峰顶的悲惨秃鹫。

原先还有些忠心的教众斩杀意图分财而去的走卒，誓死捍卫着旧主的基业。然而仅剩的愚忠之人打探到了仇敌殇不患的去向，外出寻仇再也没有回来，久而久之，那些置挂在墙壁上、剑架上的名贵宝剑积满了灰尘，甚至歪歪斜斜的倒伏在地。

曾经不可一世的霸者，天下无双的剑，英雄终末比凡人还要潦草苍凉。

一日夜里，这堆满宝具的荒芜之地迎来了一位从天而降的旧客。

过于华美的蓝色锦缎、天丝雪线般璀璨的银发成为浓暗中不可多得的亮色。

这是一个多么无耻的窃贼啊，曾经与主人在此相对举杯，如今却像在集市中挑白菜般令人齿冷地端详着主人积攒多年的珍贵收藏，毫不手软地挑挑拣拣。

若他是个庸俗贪婪之辈便罢了，偏偏这些宝剑在他眼中不过是俗的不能再俗的俗物，他只会依着脑中积累丰富的资讯挑选出现于尘世会惹出祸端的赃物或者引人争夺的名剑。

如果神剑有灵，或许会因为不得此人青眼而发出悲吟吧，可惜在场的身负盛名的兵器连这种的层次都达不到的凡铁呢。

但即使是俗物，掠风窃尘依然爱怜地拭去被他相中的宝剑的灰尘，期待着它们会在相应的时刻为自己带来快乐。

“唔嗯，已经挑得差不多了，今天就暂时到这里吧，接下来……”凛雪鸦转动着手中的烟斗，自言自语道。

他缓步走出塔外，提起来时放下的竹篓，在一片乱石林立的空地上找到了那座插着两柄利剑的土丘。

“这可能是最后一次上来了，既然如此，我想着就打声招呼好了。”

相较塔内积灰的藏品，在外头经历着日晒雨淋，剑柄上缠附的软丝已经朽烂，剑刃却是光华依旧，在月光照映下散发着寒霜的杀气。虽然主人已经故去，他的剑意与信念却在经年的持剑岁月里与兵器铸为了一体。名为凤啼双声的双剑无声地镇守着一方坟茔。

凛雪鸦唇边含着一丝笑意，并非是嘲讽或是轻蔑，而是仿佛照见了久远前的自己，又像看见困在胡同里年轻的孩子，带有几分熟稔和怀念。

“原来看起来是这个样子……”如果当年剑上修为未至臻境的自己也如此沉眠，也会是这般黄土一抔，那时身边那柄剑也会像这样静静陪着自己直到剑器留存的大限为止吧。

如此一眼望到底是结局对他而言，既不好，也不坏。

凛雪鸦眼前又浮现了并不存在于现世的望不到边际的无尽之海，不由有些倦怠地揉了揉眉心，随即又笑了笑，翻开竹篓的顶盖，三两下将酒杯碟子往地面上摆好，再将用油纸包好的下酒菜往碟中一倒。

这就算摆好了。

祭品准备得并不讲究，有酒无茶，也没点香烛，若是追究起来可说对亡者有失尊敬，然而无论是坟外的人还是泉下的人都不是喜欢掰扯这点风俗礼节之辈。

“桂花园的酒着实不错，给你带了。”

凛雪鸦原是蹲着往杯中倒酒，后来索性就地坐下，一晚上折腾下来片尘不染的华贵衣料直接蹭了一屁股泥沙，他也不管。

魔脊山干燥是夜风夹带了丝丝酒香，倒满坟前的五只酒杯，凛雪鸦也有些馋酒，于是直接就酒坛子贪了一口，还混不在意地对本该受用此酒的剑客说道：“分我一点也不要紧吧，无生。虽然无话可谈，喝喝酒总可以，反正你本来也不讨厌和人喝酒聊天。”

如果此时凛雪鸦烧燃犀角的话，应该能听到一声意带默许了冷哼。不过他并没有此等带通鬼之物，所以只能顾自絮语了。

“这样就结束了，有点可惜呢。若非如此结局，你还有机会走得更远，也许你对回荡在人生中邪鸟鬼鸟唧唧咋咋的叫声厌烦了？但不平凡人生就是如此，总有永远无法摆脱的存在。”

凛雪鸦轻轻用脚尖顶翻了竹篓，里面各式各样的金箔纸钱撒了一地，他点燃烟草淡然地抽了一口，随即将燃烧的烟灰抖落在纸钱上，化作一大簇火焰滋滋燃烧起来。

“说起来，你听说过夜星子吗，听闻小儿夜啼不止便是这种妖怪在作祟。有些传说中鬼鸟与夜星子是同一种东西，夜间如果将幼儿的衣服晾在外面，夜星子便在衣服上血做标记，它便来夺走这个孩子，吞服年轻稚嫩的魂魄为食。又有传言说，鬼鸟名为姑获鸟，因无子而夺小儿为子。尽是些自己没有没未来希望就依靠夺取别人未来生存的坏名声，真是一种棘手又可悲的老妖怪。”

“嗯嗯，不过是些世俗传说，我可并不是在暗喻什么。”凛雪鸦拿起烟杆敲了敲自己的额角，继续说：“也有人说鬼鸟是产妇死后所化，如此说来，既然我借用了这个诨名，走前是不是要演奏点催眠曲比较好。我可是特地把它带过来了。”

凛雪鸦抽出别在腰间的血红笛子，其上还坠着一个血玉扣。

肉身长眠于坟茔之下的剑客自然识得它，这是一支音色极其美妙，能窜入人心空隙夺人心魂，使人松懈、沉醉，变得毫无防备的魔性笛子。

曲调简单的催眠曲在妖异音色中吹奏而出，仿佛变为一首操弄人心的死亡魔曲，这般音律飘逸在幽世荒野上，有种不亚于死灵术士歌声的诡谲意味。

是吹奏给被夜星子滴下血渍狠心掠夺的年轻魂灵的安魂曲。

“这可是我珍贵的纪念品。”一曲毕，凛雪鸦把玩着笛子道。

除了那些必要积累的凡俗赃物，凛雪鸦还有一处安置自己愉悦所得的标致小玩意，虽然这个笛子是他亲手所造又被送回他手中之物，也同在此列。

然而他此次不打算再将它带回去了，他手一松，那音质非凡的笛子掉落在熊熊燃烧的纸钱堆里，付之一炬。

“人生无常，人心也是无常。黄泉之下想必非常冰冷难捱，你就随心而定吧，如果你还在，这个正好可以略做消遣。”

“虽不知是否会实现，还是容我再道一句：届时再会，小朋友。”

纸钱的余烬跃动着，低迷下去的红黄火光映照掠风窃尘被夜风扬起的衣角，远处传来风笛切风扬音的声响。

二

魑翼携着盗贼轻易的越过了高耸的城墙，凛雪鸦一手攀着骨鸟，另一手自如的点燃了烟斗里的幻惑香，墙上值夜的守卫对略过眼前的古怪飞行物视若无睹。

如同一枚飘落的轻羽，凛雪鸦无声无息地落在城镇里的一所民房上，放手让魑翼离去。也许是被早前自己讲述的怪谈故事勾起了意趣，忙碌半夜还不知疲倦的凛雪鸦在屋檐上踱步轻跃，童心未泯的举止，配上这一身清贵装扮显得格外癫狂。如嬉戏般灵巧诡异的流星步施展之际却是招招相连，哪怕是江湖上的一流好手也找不到一丝可乘之机。

夜风燥热，不远处有阴云笼罩，是将雨的迹象。

“让我来看一看，瞧一瞧，有没有哪个心大的孩子又把衣服晾在外面。这可是很危险的，会被夜星子盯上喔。”

虽是这样说着，凛雪鸦并未真的去巡视平民百姓的院落，径直往小镇西一家不起眼的旅店而去，鹞起鹞落间，龙纹绣锦的丝履未曾惊动一片屋瓦。

那旅店不过两层高，不大不小，前边是门楼饭馆入内则是庭院，客住的房子包围其余三面形成一个局促的“回”字，住客多是些行商、投奔外地的落魄者和赶路的江湖人。房间的窗户上钉着伸出来了木杆供客人晾挂衣物，偶有女客居住，她们也只会腼腆的将贴身挂在房内，屋外尽是那些大老粗们笨重粗糙的衣服。

某件令人眼熟的土味棕色短打外袍就这样大刺刺挂在杆子上，对于一个扬言要摆脱掠风窃尘尾随的人来说，这般不讲究的“逃亡”实在粗糙得令人看不下眼。

怕麻烦却不愿意抠抠搜搜地隐藏行踪，信奉兵来将挡水来土掩之道，殇不患应对问题的方式，就和他挑选旅店的品味一样直白好懂。凛雪鸦对这种品味并没有什么不满，倒不如说正是因为对方贯彻了这种品味，他才能仅凭早前拿到的城镇地形图和对脚程的计算，直接找到了殇不患落脚的地方。

夜行的大盗如同一只轻灵的鸟雀落在院里大树的枝干上，点燃烟草，吞云吐雾，还不时在干枯的树干上磕磕烟灰，静静享受在静谧的夜间放飞思绪的感觉。

真是个有趣的孩子呢，明明有着能一眼望到底的个性，却又无法望到终末的无限可能。定型的人格和超乎寻常的不确定性可是多年来的罕遇，一贯只对恶人傲慢感兴趣的盗贼不由驻足观望。

这份饱含希望强大能维持多久呢，会出现裂缝吗，定型的人格会崩坏吗？

是得到并拥有了眼前所见的一切事物，然后被不可抗力和囤积过多珍贵的事物摧垮；亦或是飞蛾扑火般汲汲营营追逐着终其一生都得不到的东西，然后不甘的死去。

这个孩子会有这样令人歆羡的普通结局吗？

还是说像我一样得到了又厌弃了，却没有如愿被摧垮也没能死去呢？

你会如何选择呢，会走出一条与我不同的路吗？

凛雪鸦睨了一眼晾在杆子上的衣物，并不操心它们是否会被将要到访也夜雨打湿。虽然他意外有些喜欢鬼鸟诨名，却没有无聊到真要在这消耗品上滴下血迹。虽然殇不患身上破绽很多，徘徊不去、虎视眈眈的夜星子心里却很清楚，自己并未找到那件可以烙下标记的宝物。

我真是，越来越喜欢你了。

凛雪鸦露出毫无作伪的笑容，将吸入肺腑的烟气缓缓呼出。

一连数日在山野中奔波，好不容易走到可以遮风避雨的城镇，难得安逸的殇不患裹着被子睡得正香，冥冥中却又一股直感引导他在梦里握紧了放在身侧的拙剑。殇不患猛然坐起，左右环顾却并没有发现任何敌人入侵的痕迹，不由安心又失望地叹了口气，从远离的故土之后，他已经许久没有这样夜半惊醒过了，他不禁自嘲一笑，预备倒头睡个回笼觉——

如果他没有在躺下前捕捉到如一抹冷香似的违和感的话。

殇不患警觉地用气劲撞开房内的窗户，窗外叶落萧条光秃秃的树枝丫上，一位气质高雅的束发公子正以某种保持着微妙平衡的危险姿势倚坐其上。在瞥到在夜色中流光华彩依旧的银发后，殇不患当即就后悔了，恨不得将两扇窗页捞回来，“啪”地一声狠狠关上。

厌弃驱逐的话语殇不患已不想再多费口舌，一时无言，虽然他也可以选择无视此人直接倒头睡下，可是被扰了清梦就此放过对方又颇有些不甘心。

殇不患正思考着如何向对方抱怨的时候，凛雪鸦先开口了：“年轻人不要仗着自己傲人的年纪肆意熬夜，早衰现象会越来越严重哦。”

“……半夜发疯挂在树上的人有资格像啰嗦的老头子一样说教吗？！”不光起床气没发出去，还被微妙地戳了一下痛脚的殇不患没把剑扔出去砸人，觉得自己可谓是动心忍性了，“就算要一定要跟着我，不能换点正常时间和朴素的出场方式吗？”

凛雪鸦优哉游哉地品了一口烟，道：“亮相方式精彩与否，是入看客眼中才成就的事物，而非我有意制造，到刚才为止在下都没有做出任何足以惊扰你举止，不是么？”

如此一说，好像确实是自己对危险的气息过分敏感，惊醒之后蹦起来冲对方发作了一通。殇不患虽然感觉自己被奇妙地绕进了某种不讲理逻辑之中，仍是嘴快地道出了歉意：“呃，不好意思了。”

凛雪鸦不置可否地吐出方才的残烟。

明明是老旧的屋院、颓丧的树，缀上这张清秀脱俗的面孔和这副潇洒的做派，此处竟也染上了镜花水月般缥缈不定、难以捉摸的意境。连同改变环境氛围的人，也较平日更清冷了许多。

“不，等等。所以说，你大半夜不睡觉在别人窗外边蹲着作甚！”

三

“不巧区区刚到贵地，就算我想找个客栈落脚，现在这个时间，怎么看都很难找到开门迎客的店面了啊。”

“那不是当然的么，你以为现在什么时辰。”殇不患不禁摇头， “今天一天白天你肯定又去做什么奇怪的事情了吧。之前那次旅行途中的衣食住行都交由你来打理，也算面面俱到。结果独自一人的时候，你连自己都照顾不好，不知怎么说你才好。”

“披星戴月正是江湖的浪漫所在。”凛雪鸦在那岌岌可危的枯树干上变换了个姿势，正想仰躺着观星，却发现城郊的乌云已经蔓延至此。

殇不患显然也察觉了将雨前不同平时的气味，他看向没有显然接茬意愿的凛雪鸦，又看了看阴沉的天空，不由懊恼地抓抓后脑勺。和凛雪鸦待久了，就会下意识思考他的一言一行里都藏有些什么陷阱，这样的一流骗子也许从第一眼看见开始，甚至更早，你就已经步入他的圈套之中了。

以前凛雪鸦也借故向殇不患借宿过几回，此后不久无一例外将遭遇了种种令人不堪回首的波折。虽然有多半由殇不患自身惹来的麻烦，并不全是凛雪鸦东引的祸水，但殇不患倒霉了几次后，乖觉地学会尽量避免和这个祸水诱发者共处。

只是之前的经验不适用于今天。但就算有陷阱，比起这个时间把凛雪鸦晾在外面吹冷风，殇不患更愿意跳下这陷阱。 

“没办法了。既然无处可去，你就进来待着，不管怎么说先将就一晚。”并没有什么道理缘由可以追究，他只是这么想，于是就这么做而已。

这下反倒是那个受邀请的人冲殇不患讶异地眨眨眼，说道：“殇大侠没有睡糊涂吗，这可不是在梦里哦。”

“啰嗦，拜某人挂在树上的景象所致，我现在十分清醒！”大半夜的，殇不患并不想应对凛雪鸦永无止境的试探，只想快点料理完此事躺下睡觉，“进不进来？不进来我关窗了。”

从躺姿变为坐起的凛雪鸦冲殇不患挑了挑烟斗，示意他稍稍退开，掌下发力自枝干上一跃而起，在半空中在树木的主干轻轻一点，以某种奇异的身法轻盈穿过成年男子半身高的窗口，自如稳妥地站在了房内。

凛雪鸦用烟斗敲了敲手心，笑道：“贸然留我，不怕我偷走你重要的东西吗？”

“你自己说过，我身上没什么值得你偷。”殇不患要伸手关上窗，这才发现窗外还挂着之前晾晒的衣服，顺手收回来丢在床上。等他想回身用火折子点灯时，凛雪鸦已经先一步借烟丝的火星点燃了烛心。  
“说不定我随时会改变主意，刚才我就没想到你请我进来呢。”

殇不患沉吟许久，搜肠刮肚地想了一番，才道：“毕竟外面看着要下雨了，相识一场，我总不能眼眼睁睁看着你在外面淋雨吧。再说，你惊扰我好梦我没找你赔，你还想偷？”虽然早前殇不患误将自己惊醒的缘由怪在凛雪鸦头上，并为此道了歉，但和凛雪鸦待久了，他便自然而然地学会了此人胡搅蛮缠的找茬方式。

“哼嗯，听你这么一说，我倒更觉得自己应该偷点什么了。”

为了不被绕进去，殇不患故意没接话，顾自捞起凛雪鸦的袖摆拧了一下，果然有些微微的润意，便问：“你之前到底跑去哪里胡闹了？”

凛雪鸦朝上指了指，道：“天上。”

“难怪你此时还能进城，原来是乘着魑翼进来的。”不仅如此，还沾了一身夜里的潮气。殇不患认命地叹了口气，打开柜子从解开的包袱里找出一件里衣，反手甩给凛雪鸦：“换下来，你这一身不仅有感冒的风险，也没法直接穿着睡觉。”

殇不患知道凛雪鸦身上惯常穿的蓝白色衣服的构造，拉下拉链整个胸口都能看光，本人不喜欢在里面加里衣，看凛雪鸦也不想随身带有替换衣物，便只能如此。

凛雪鸦捏着里衣的一角谨慎地提起，欠扁地问道：“敢问这件衣服穿过多少回没洗了？”

“愿意借给你就不错了，还要东挑西拣。”殇不患气愤地说道：“之前洗了就没穿过。”

成功激怒对方的凛雪鸦抿着唇闷笑数声，背身解开头上发饰的暗扣，将它们随手放在了桌上，然后一一解开身上的扣带将外袍整件脱下来，上身果然什么也没穿，暗淡的烛火照映下，他精干却显得有几分纤瘦的肩背依旧白得发光。

殇不患见状，不由别了头。

倒不是这样的情景轻易便使他心旌摇曳了，而是他曾在这片雪白的皮肉上留下过诸多暧昧痕迹，在不想横生枝节、发生什么艳情故事的情况下，比起目不转睛地盯着看，还是移开视线好些。

凛雪鸦披上了那件曾被嫌弃的里衣，却还不算完，他耐心地将刚才拨到前面的长发梳顺，不知从哪里摸出一条蓝色的发带系好搭在胸前，垂顺的长发如此打理，为本来就俊秀的面孔平添几分柔婉气质。

“久等。”

凛雪鸦一开口，殇不患便发现弄得自己坐立难安的古怪的气氛是怎么回事了，刚才自己就像等待妻子梳妆上床笨蛋丈夫。殇不患努力将自己的思绪从之前可怕的身份对位里扯出来，有些磕绊地说道：“你还真讲究。”

“这个？”凛雪鸦难得茫然地摸了摸发带的系结，说罢便打了个哈欠，才道：“起床要打理的时候比你这种睡法便利多了，要我给你梳一次试试吗？”

“免了，早点睡吧。”  
四  
这样廉价的小店没有软褥香被，白日里小二见殇不患打扮落拓，又独身一人，便只送来一床被子，所幸被子宽度尚可，要盖住两人尚不至左支右绌。

凛雪鸦双手交叠于胸腹间，安然躺下。

两人虽多有共处，但往往只是凛雪鸦凭着凭着过人的入门技巧，肆无忌惮地闯入殇不患房内“略作叨扰”。以往那些所谓的借宿求助更是不堪回首，这人来了，就别指望能安安分分躺下睡觉了，不多时，别说旅店，怕是方圆三里都要炸开锅。等惹足了祸，这个祸害便会衣袖一挥，翩然而去。

殇不患还是第一次心平气和地和凛雪鸦躺在一处，见凛雪鸦双肘持平，头正身直，筋骨放松但并不垮软，像一柄收锋入鞘的剑。

殇不患原以为凛雪鸦会是任性不堪、欺床霸被做派，倒没料到他会是这样有如修士般清正的躺姿，不禁感到浑身别扭起来。

将被子抖开盖住彼此，殇不患拘谨地滑进被子里躺好。本以为能就此一觉好梦，殇不患却开始睡不着了，且不光难以入眠，更煎熬的是，他还不敢像自己睡的时候那样自在翻身腾位，生怕挨着碰着旁边的人。

“怎么，睡不着吗？”

正小心翼翼打算翻个身的殇不患听到这句话一下泄了劲，嘟哝道：“什么啊，原来你也没睡。”

“好好，怨我怨我。那我给你讲睡前故事听。”凛雪鸦似乎方才小睡了片刻又转醒，话间带着绵软的鼻音，“说起来，你刚才把衣服晾在外面，衣服夜间可不能这样放置，一旦被名为夜星子的妖怪在衣服留下标记，它就会来……”

“我说，东离和西幽两百年前可是一个国家。你总不会以为这么俗套的妖怪故事我会没听过吧，夜星子不就是鬼鸟吗，再说我又不是小鬼，完全没必要忌讳这个。”

“唔，在我的视角里，不患还是个小朋友喔。”

“硬要说的话，你这种窃取恶人尊严取乐的家伙才更像麻烦的小鬼，而且还是特别讨人厌的那种。”殇不患不知道凛雪鸦话里能有几分真假，状似顽性难驯的话语里总带着些老神在在的调调，将心性里沧桑的薄凉和天真的尖刻捏合恰如其分。于是，殇不患忍不住一通回嘴，回过神又觉得毫无意义，便道：“如果接下来相互反论谁是小鬼，就真是幼稚得很了。”

尽是些没什么营养的无聊拌嘴，殇不患竟也有几分夜话的惬意。只要凛雪鸦愿意，他总能找到千奇百怪的话题让场面不冷下来，令人不自觉地想反驳却又很难狠下心截断对话，如此想来夜半失眠也不是那么难受。

“既然如此，我们来谈点大人的话题？”凛雪鸦终于改变了那个让殇不患不适的睡姿，侧过身用食指轻点在殇不患胸口，“无论如何都睡不着是话，不如让我偷走……”

殇不患一言不发地握住在他胸前使过坏的手臂，将凛雪鸦整个拽过来，紧挨着自己，温热的吐息就扫过凛雪鸦颊边，他道：“现在不是那个心境。而且这种事情，有什么好偷的，彼此都想做的时候都会全部给你。”

似没料到殇不患会如此说，凛雪鸦沉默片刻，道：“偶尔你也会有让人回不过神的露骨发言啊，我该觉得这是童言无忌么？”

“喂！”

凛雪鸦伸出手轻轻拍抚殇不患的后背，做出一副给你顺顺气的样子，实际却是顺势埋进殇不患肩窝中暗笑不已。这人忍笑时细微的轻颤动，在交叠倚靠中传递给殇不患几丝酥麻触感，让他一时心软，没了脾气。

这绝非是他对掠风窃尘本人产生了什么奇怪的感情。

殇不患只是从这个奇怪的相拥里，照见了如俗世夫妻依偎取暖的朴素情感，如他身为过客，远望到飘起袅袅炊烟的屋房，虽然自己饥寒交加，仍不免会心一笑。

那些炊烟虽然令殇不患见而心喜，他却并不执着于找到让自己停驻的炊烟。

殇不患心中清明，这不过是只是在黑暗里温热的另一具躯体给他造成了一时的迷惑，此刻他闻到的不是柴火油烟饭香混成的温暖气味，而是夺人心神、令人沉入幻象之中的幻惑香。

亲近凛雪鸦，约莫等同于要亲吻锋刃、轻嗅毒花。

殇不患可不会把凛雪鸦当成填补那些温暖情感的替代品，相对而说，凛雪鸦也是如此看待殇不患，且从未想在这个方面蛊惑他，只是在这个深夜里，他们能肆无忌惮地贴紧对方罢了。

至此，在逃脱凛雪鸦的围追堵截这件事上，殇不患已经不抱有太大希望，甚至产生了“随他去”的破罐破摔情绪。

殇不患也只好安慰自己，能坦然接受生命中的麻烦，也是一种强大。

终于不再发笑的凛雪鸦抬起头，在殇不患唇边偷走了一个吻。殇不患无奈，便也报复性地拽了拽被凛雪鸦系在胸前那束滑凉的银丝。

“快点睡。”殇不患道。  
五  
殇不患被清晨窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣吵醒，勉力支开眼皮，昏昏沉沉地躺了好一会，直到偏头看见了谁在自己身侧的凛雪鸦，心头不由一突，泛起难言的奇异之感，霎时清醒过来。

并不是一觉醒来才开始后悔让凛雪鸦留宿，殇不患并未觉得自己昨晚的决定有失当之处。只是凛雪鸦长着一张怎么看怎么阴险狡诈的面孔，睡颜倒是温和秀气，一副人畜无害的可爱模样。如此想着，殇不患便为某个自己错得离谱的用词打了个寒颤。

但仔细一想，这毫无防备的熟睡姿态，压根不像是一个仇人遍天下的骗子所能拥有的。

连殇不患都不免开始怀疑凛雪鸦是装睡，然而他屏息静听，从心跳、吐息甚至呼吸间肌骨的收放，都没能找到凛雪鸦的破绽。

他苦恼地挠了挠脸，虽然探究凛雪鸦现在是不是装睡毫无意义，可一旦在意起来，便只有寻到答案才能让自己揭过。

非要验证，也不是没有方法……

只需向凛雪鸦卖一个大破绽，让装睡的家伙闻腥而动，醒来抓个自己现行，能捏着这个理由肆无忌惮地调侃自己一番，如此应该能试出凛雪鸦是不是在装睡了。

一旦决定要做成某事，殇不患就容易着魔般陷入撞了南墙也不回头的执着中去，他一边埋怨着打算做出无聊举动、探究无用答案的自己，一边屏住呼吸，警惕着随时可能会撕破伪装发难的凛雪鸦，慢慢俯身吻住了凛雪鸦的唇。

在毫厘之余僵持许久，凛雪鸦却没有如殇不患想象那样得意洋洋地揪住这点，恶形恶状地用暧昧的神色挤兑他，仍是睡得无知无觉的模样。

想着既然昨夜凛雪鸦偷得理直气壮，自己此时也不过是讨回一局，殇不患干脆放开了心结，大方厮磨嘴下的柔软。久睡的人面颊微烫，呼吸间散发着令人熏熏然的温度，淡色的唇触感软糯，像新蒸好放到温度适口的糯米糖糕。这倒与昨天晚上尝到的感觉一模一样，不似凛雪鸦平日里噬咬挑逗的亲吻那般总带着一股凉意。

看着凛雪鸦，有时候会觉连眼睫毛微翘的迷人弧度，都是带着欺骗意味的虚影。

殇不患此刻却察觉险些步入这样的误区的自己有些可笑了，凛雪鸦也是血肉之躯，并非算无遗策，或者有无穷的精力无限的伪装自身，那些所谓精妙的骗局，不过是因为掠风窃尘抓准对方被迷惑的空隙，将虚假的认知撬开了对方紧锁的心门，再残忍砸碎这份假象。

只要愿意静心细想，凛雪鸦的骗术也不是什么完美无缺的神技，他本人也有颇多失算不如意之处。

在自己面前，他更是将伪装的皮面丢得到处都是，兴起时他便随手捡起一张面具半遮半掩地挡在眼前，嬉笑怒骂一番，却丝毫不伪装吸食恶人心头红血为乐的辛辣灵魂。

与凛雪鸦相处容易陷入他虚虚实实的陷阱之中，但这份生长在红尘俗世的温度无法作伪。

虽然殇不患永远不可能认同凛雪鸦游戏人世的生活方式，却并不讨厌他的气息和温度，甚至可以说是喜欢。不得不说，也许正是因为如同深渊之中窥视俗世的病态扭曲之下，还保存着这份温度才奇怪。

所以在芸芸众生中，独与别个不同。

仅是浅尝片刻，殇不患却做不到凛雪鸦那般坦然自如，起身后脸上不由浮起不易察的红晕。

自殇不患拿起过剑，便从未觉得自己能与人做一对相携耕作的夫妻，也不像曾经的卷残云那样，有过少年郎对江湖中儿女之情有绮丽憧憬。若非要说的话，他只模糊地期望过将来自己身边的那人爽朗投契，最好笑起来有几分可爱。

但偏偏和自己纠缠至此的家伙是个丧心病狂的骗子，只能叹一声人生无常了。

门外开始因为早上醒来的住客变得嘈杂起来，殇不患将凛雪鸦伸在被子外的手臂塞了回去，起床穿上外衣拾掇拾掇自己出门。

因为客栈老板煮菜熬粥的口味太绝，连许多吃惯了苦头的远行人都受不住，在大堂吃早饭的人寥寥无几。感受过这份独特口味的殇不患对散发着怪味的粥桶敬而远之，回想起昨日打北门进城吃街边的包子，虽然有些绕远，他还是决意走这一程。

那家祖传包子铺的豆浆也是自家老磨磨出来的，醇厚清甜。掌家老爷子年逾古稀，对自家的豆浆也别有一番矜持，瞎了大半都能摸出缸里的坏豆子，昨天仍叽叽咕咕训叨着嫌弃豆浆买不了几文钱的孙女婿。

也正因为如此，殇不患对此更是多了几分向往。

市井中日复一日劳作的平凡人的坚持，殇不患虽不寄望那个家伙能体味出来，能让他空荡荡的胃被付出了心血的食物所滋养，也挺好。

“老板，帮我要五个包子，打一壶豆浆。”

眼睛已经有些坏的老爷子仔细地辨认殇不患的脸，突然道：“这是昨天的大侠啊，你还没离开本地吗？那个浪荡子可是县令的远亲侄儿，这天正四处打探你的踪迹，说要要报复你。包子就当老汉的谢礼，您快点离开本地避避风……”

殇不患吃着包子，被老人家气都不喘的说了一通，只好含混地说道：“啊，我恰好在赶路，等我采买好路上的补给就动身。”

“唉，你是不知道这孙子的恶名，他不是我们这种平头百姓能招惹得起的。”老爷子待要再说，却被殇不患一抓铜板放进手心打断，他下意识数了数，包子豆浆一文不多一文不少，他赶紧摆摆手，“说了不收你的钱。”

殇不患掂了掂手里用油纸包好的热包子，笑道：“这是我想要送给别人的东西。受赠之物不赠人，要是你不收钱，我就没法把东西给他了。走了老板，以后有机会我会再来。”

六

“何不接受县令的美意，多要一间上房？侍卫长大人就这么喜欢和在下同床共枕？”凛雪鸦用梳齿刮着那纠缠成团的发尾，几回下来终于没了耐性，停下手招惹坐在凳子上气闷的殇不患说话。

“你以为谁都跟你这般，对骗来的礼遇受用无愧吗？我先声明，今早是意外，我可别不会配合你演什么微服出巡的戏码。”

早上殇不患买包子回来时，还未进旅店的门，便见被人打肿了一边脸的店老板领着小二和几个劳力打扮的壮汉想拥上来拿他。几个没习过武的普通人自然奈何不了他，气劲一荡，那几人还未弄明白怎么回事就被震退了数步。

殇不患不耐与这些人纠缠，就着剑鞘往地面一撴，脚下铺地的石板瞬间龟裂开来，众壮汉见状，看出来这个潦倒穷酸的江湖人不好惹，“嗡”地便作鸟兽散了。

细问才知道，昨日被他揍的那个王八龟孙还真打听到了他落脚之处，误把房里的凛雪鸦抓了去，行囊里的破旧衣服也都收缴了。不过几个差役，那人自保应是无虞，若是平时殇不患便趁着凛雪鸦被绊住，头也不回地跑了，然而此回凛雪鸦毕竟是受他牵连，殇不患一路问着方向找到了府衙。

殇不患硬闯进了府衙内院，那巧舌如簧的掠风窃尘一套胡诌，将县令说得惶惶不安，见了殇不患，忙按着脸上淤青未退的侄子跪下求大人宽量。

就这么稀里糊涂应答一通，凛雪鸦还在一旁添油加醋述说自己晨起未打理妥当就无辜被捕的郁闷，那县令吓破了胆，赶紧在城内最好的翠云坊要上房，还送来精致华美的衣饰给从微服下访“中央要员”赔礼。殇不患反应过来时，只来得及一口咬定两人一间房不必另开，又被迫受了一长串“廉洁清正”“体贴下士”的马屁。

如此才有这一出凛雪鸦梳洗更衣的安逸情景，比起那四壁空空的旅店，翠云坊清逸雅致上房确实与这人更相称。

只是这小城多数民居屋房土旧，民众衣着贫酸暗淡，便知这里并非富足之地，这间不接外客的翠云坊装潢得奢贵而不显流俗，怕是暗暗花了大价钱，脚底的木板都能刮出一层民脂民膏。殇不患虽明白贪官污吏遍及世间，也无兴趣替异国上位者的失职擦屁股，但身处此地终感不快。

“清高持正的殇大侠，请容在下提醒一句，你以为在下是因为谁的缘故才被抓去衙门，不得不靠机敏的辩才脱身。拜此所赐，早上被人破门的时候我头发都没梳好，衣服也不过勉强蔽体。”

谁让你大半夜还在外面疯，熬到深夜早晨起得来才怪，殇不患听了这话一阵头痛，心道，这人凭着一脑门起床气和对方虚与委蛇了一早上吗，亏他这么有耐性，等等……殇不患不禁问道：“所以你这是还没吃早饭？”

凛雪鸦清了清嗓子，理直气壮地说：“毕竟在下可是堂堂四方御史，怎能在下级面前公然要饭，成何体统。”

这话换来殇不患拉长鼻音的嫌弃哼声，他凝劲将真气灌入早已冷下来的竹壶。不多时，一缕水汽从壶盖的边缝里飘出来，殇不患倒出一杯递给凛雪鸦，道：“先喝，还有包子。”

凛雪鸦端至唇边抿了一口，道：“啊呀，殇大侠可别说要拿真气热包子，蒸干的我不吃。”

殇不患：“有得吃你还要挑挑拣拣。”

“热包子就该用蒸笼，这样才会不干不黏，绵软适口。”说起吃食，本来无所谓吃不吃早饭的凛雪鸦觉着空腹的感觉鲜明起来，他不太惯受烫口之物，此刻却又贪饮杯中温热，不由被烫得眯了眯眼。

“你也就挑嘴最在行。”殇不患看他难得有几分人味，眉宇不知不觉间便舒展开来，进了翠云坊后的闷气消了大半，“行吧，我问问他们能不能借下灶台。”

凛雪鸦看着他走出门，轻轻放下茶杯，敛起了方才软和娇腻的神色，若有所思地侧耳听着殇不患下楼的脚步声、在楼下沿廊处问话声，随后又不禁觉得自己无趣得很，便收回了于耳力上的专注，起身给自己又斟了一杯豆浆，略放凉了些才开始喝。

豆浆没有刚出锅的时候香，但清甜依旧，凛雪鸦倒不讨厌这个味道。

箪食瓢饮或是珍馐佳肴，徜徉人世多年，又有何种滋味他不曾体味，不惹他讨厌的味道确实是个好添头，可惜曾经让他惊喜的东西，无一例外都会变得乏味。凛雪鸦心知，真正让他灰暗冰冷的心脏觉得温热熨帖的重要佐料，只有人，人才是他的食粮所在。

可惜更多时候，就连那些被他认定为上品的猎物也那么无聊乏味，即使将那些紧闭的心锁爆破，散发出了一瞬光华，他也未必能从短暂的快乐中摄取到一丝温度。

会看着人喝豆浆被烫到蠢样，就露出那样的被捂热了心要笑出来的神情，无非是情感在作祟。

凛雪鸦不是不懂其中原理，他精与计算人心的变化，总能摸索到他人心墙上的锁扣，只要用相应的钥匙打开，那片壁垒便会片片剥落，可即便他可以任意挥霍别人的滚烫鲜活，他还是只有一片冰结荒芜灰败心海。

他拿起殇不患靠在桌边的拙剑，抽剑出鞘，反手将钝刃玩闹般地架在自己脖子上。

如果有能被这把剑划破颈侧那日，他会觉得自己流出的血是热的吗？

七

“大人，奴家头上的簪花比奴家的脸蛋还好看吗？”翠云坊的使女皆是县内十里八乡选来俏丽女子，专程从都城贵价请来的嬷嬷管教，专用来逢迎伺候莅临的贵客，衣着气度皆不是寻常百姓或风尘女子可比，一颦一笑皆带着矜娇的甜美。

可惜这段数对殇不患不起作用，唯有经她提起，他才惊觉盯着女子的头发瞧确实孟浪，才收回目光盯着蒸笼：“不好意思。”

“贵客折煞奴家了。”听闻这人是都城来的侍卫长，竟是如此憨厚老实不解风情，倒比那个文质彬彬、柔弱漂亮的御史更对她胃口，“您有何事不解，奴家一定知无不言。”

“呃，我只是在想……”

“想？”见殇不患语有未尽，她的语气更加带上了勾勾缠缠的暧昧。

“你们每天梳这么复杂的头型，之后究竟是怎样顺利拆下来，第二天还能像这般打理得平顺服帖。”殇不患说着又看了她的头发一眼，虽然绕得千回百转，那绺头发却没有一丝缠乱。

“诶？”

结果殇不患不光端着他那四个包子，腰间还揣着那女子赠与的半瓶篦发用的香油，他本想给钱买下，那女子却推说主人家下了吩咐贵客的一切用度都必须及时满足，更不可私收钱物，思及这笔账终归该记到凛雪鸦头上，殇不患倒也不执着于以钱易物。

房内。

素白的霜斑自剑柄攀爬而上，缓钝的木质锋刃散发出前所未有森寒冷意，触及皮肉却有灼痛般的感觉。

把玩半晌觉得无趣的凛雪鸦正欲收剑入鞘，此时殇不患正好一脚顶开虚掩的房门，和这副情景打了个照面，不由皱起眉头问他：“你又打什么鬼主意。”

凛雪鸦漫不经心地笑了笑，平静的将拙剑放回鞘中，随意把它摆在一边的妆台上，然后伸手朝殇不患要包子。回应他的是一个迎面而来直接塞进嘴里的包子，好在包子虽然冒着几缕热气，真正吃起来却并不烫。

殇不患在一旁坐下，看着他慢慢悠悠地啃包子，自己默默喝掉一杯豆浆。

他明白过来了，凛雪鸦并非不懂俗世之乐，他在繁华人间浸淫久矣，若论对享乐之道的精熟，只怕要强过只摸得皮毛的殇不患许多。莫说一日三餐相携相守，高官厚禄、传世美名、顶峰绝景，在他眼中也早成了过眼的云烟，再也不能使他动心。

便只有发了疯一样以砸碎别人的骄傲为乐。

然而就算尖刻又挑剔的在脓臭的腐肉啄食，心却依旧孤傲的生存在霜雪满天的断崖绝壁之上，既是不愿屈就，也是寸步难行。

俗世的悲喜若是春暖之日绽放凋零的百花，而在霜刀风剑下凌寒而开的花自然也是悲喜，与众生存活的方式并无不同，只是因为雪地里仅它独自一个，便显得孤傲离群罢了。

甚至连孤独，都是远观者妄断也说不定。

老实说，殇不患根本不想理解这种凌驾常人的奢侈痛苦，再说放着不管的话，对方也总会找到方法排解的。

但殇不患还是忍不住问道：“干嘛突然把剑架在脖子上？”

凛雪鸦咽下口中食物，才答：“非要说的话，我只是想尝试一下被这把剑抵在命门上的感觉，说不定某天就要和殇大侠刀剑相向。”

“你做了什么让我必须砍你不可的事吗？”

“也许会有这么一天呢。”

察觉到凛雪鸦欠揍闲适语气中那几分似真似假的肃冷，殇不患烦躁地在房内踱步，走过妆台时顺势捞回了自己朴素的佩剑。

他抽出半截拙剑一观，剑刃上的霜斑早已化作细薄的水层，染得整个剑鞘都带着股潮气，他轻叹一声，甩手丢了剑鞘，运劲覆盖锋刃，举臂起势一剑朝凛雪鸦刺去！

迎面而来的剑夹携庞然气劲拂面而过，吹乱一头银丝。

殇不患瞟了一眼恢复干燥的剑刃，又将目光移到慢腾腾嚼着包子的凛雪鸦脸上，果然低垂的红眸不曾有一丝波澜。

“果然出手的一瞬已经看穿我意图了吗？真是可怕的家伙。事到如今，你早该明白，到了你这个境界谁都斩不断你的命运，只能由你自己来选择。”说到底像这样傲慢的家伙根本不会把命运交给别人决断，觉得自己又被耍了，殇不患冷哼一声，收了剑，压低声音道，“别告诉我你想过用自我了断这种懦弱的方式结束命运。”

“自然。所以我说不定心里很是期待啊，期待你不得不与我拔剑相对的那天……”

凛雪鸦的“自然”却不知是指自然没有或是自然有过，听得殇不患心中空悬没个着落。

“我才不想砍你这种麻烦的家伙，你给我适可而止一点，别让事情发展到那一步，我可不想有赌上自己的性命来阻止你。真是麻烦死了！果然还是要想办法甩脱你才行。”殇不患先是像被踩尾巴一样暴跳起来，随后又觉得同凛雪鸦生气浪费心力，转而碎碎念个不停。

凛雪鸦看着殇不患气得团团转的模样下饭取乐，又伸手拿了个包子。他估量着自己的胃口将包子掰成两半，递了一份给殇不患。对方勉强收敛躁郁情绪要接过时，被他转手塞了一嘴包子。  
幼稚！殇不患边吃着包子边愤愤地想道。

“来聊点其他愉快的话题好了，不患，觉得你死后能在世间留下什么？”

“啊？我又不是什么值得流芳千古的大人物，也不懂著书立说吟诗赋曲，死了就只剩骨头而已。”殇不患对凛雪鸦所谓愉快话题的奇怪定义满怀费解，却还是顺着他的话回答了，“钱财物件总有一天会消磨殆尽，就连骨头都会不见，即使有流传下来的话语，也会不知不觉被人曲解。非要说的话，就是缘吧。结交的过程中如果不小心改变了谁生活轨迹，说不定会有新的未来，新的生命，如果说有我能做到的，也就仅此而已。但人间缘起缘灭也不是什么稀奇事，而且那些未来是他们本人创造的，并不能当作其他某个人在世间留下的东西。”  
凛雪鸦道：“听起来真是段毫无意义的人生。”

“没意义真是对不起了，我就乐意这样混日子。你这样的人想在世间留下痕迹还不简单，是说现在大半生已经是劣迹斑斑了。”殇不患顿了一下，继续道，“反正恶名美名那种东西，你从来不放在眼里。”

“是啊，虚名浮利真是教人腻味。什么都没办法留下的生命，真是教人腻味。”凛雪鸦翘起二郎腿，用带着困倦的浓重鼻音哼哼道。

殇不患笑他：“你什么时候这么多愁善感了？别告诉我你会因为在世间留不下痕迹，就觉得了无生趣。”

“恰恰相反，我可没打算轻生。”凛雪鸦半垂着眼帘，却并未掩住眼底无尽冰原中孤独燃烧的焰心，“无论是谁，都是独自一人来到俗世，然后再擅自孤独的死去，功名利禄人情恩义，皆是生不带来，死不带去……”

“既然留不下痕迹，又带不走任何东西，我不就只能活着了吗？”凛雪鸦笑眯眯地吃掉手中的最后一口包子，还细致地用帕子擦了擦手。

殇不患心头巨震，仿佛置身迎面而来的冰雨之中，无法理解又难以言喻的痛楚从心口遍及全身。

对他而言，从生命中汲取快乐是再简单不过的事，每一次被触及心弦，胸口那颗脏器的鼓动都会将新鲜温暖的血液送往周身，支撑他秉承本心踏上旅途。对他这样少有烦恼能侵袭的人来说，一个人若找不到自我，那已是十分可怜，而不得不在冰天雪地般的无趣和孤独中咬牙坚持活下去，又是什么样的感觉。

突然，温凉的指头抚上殇不患的面颊，凛雪鸦半蹲下来偏头看着他眼中翻涌的波澜，笑道：“怎么脸色这么差？我这边可是比你想象的还要贪恋尘世，不论何时都在努力的想活下去。”再说，自从遇见你以后，越发觉得人世有趣了。

见殇不患不搭理他，凛雪鸦又道：“嗯~就算我说打算努力活着，也不一定真的能在人间唤起什么灾厄，殇大侠可以不用那么担心。”

“……谁要管你啊！等我采买好补给就跑路，不许跟过来。”殇不患咬牙切齿道，说罢将揣怀里的小瓶塞进凛雪鸦手里，“拿走。”

“哈哈，好无情的拒绝，”凛雪鸦捏了捏殇不患的面颊，随后低头把玩绘着蝶恋花图样、一看便知是女子梳妆用物的小香瓶，用一种轻柔诡秘的声调说，“那就请殇大侠努力逃跑吧。”  
殇不患不言语，只将目光落在凛雪鸦颈边那道红肿的冻痕上。

八

殇不患穿好衣服，从行囊里找出烫伤膏给凛雪鸦颈边的伤口抹了一层，能有多少用殇不患心里也没底。毕竟昨夜本来只有一道红肿痕迹的地方被又吸又咬，现在红肿之余还添了几分青紫，伤口看着比原先惨烈数倍。

凛雪鸦本人倒不甚在意，懒懒地摸了摸脖子上腻腻的膏层，卷走整张被子背过身继续赖床。

殇不患将缠绕在木梳上的几缕银发理出来，整做一束，团成小小一卷雪线放在一旁，随时扒拉几下梳好发髻，带上发冠，将简单的行囊往肩上一搭便要出门。临走前殇不患看了眼那卷无甚用处的银白，又瞄了眼背对着他浅眠的凛雪鸦，着实不知如何开口道别，只好摸摸探手摸进自己衣襟内缝的暗袋，取出一枚布制的御守，将那卷缠好的发丝丢入其中装好，又放回衣服里。

出门没多久殇不患便看见护印师信站悬挂着代表丹家的纹饰下坠着一把木剑雨伞的图样。

也许是因为锻剑祠险遭灭门惨案的缘故，从那之后东离的护印师似乎便商量起来，在各大城镇建立了信站，定期互通消息。

殇不患示出信物，收到了来自丹翡的暗语传讯：要事相商，恳请一晤。

早前殇不患曾拜托丹翡与卷残云帮忙打听可以安置魔剑目录的所在，如今有了信息，也许正是与此有关。

奈何他脚程虽快，他离开丹家锻剑祠也多有时日，游历远矣，并不是一时半会就能赶过去。而凛雪鸦虽然不觊觎魔剑目录，但如果魔剑目录被能成功安置，便与他以玩弄目录引来的恶人为乐的目的背道而驰，难保被他知道会惹出什么事端来，而且殇不患对运用魑翼这种交通工具也是能免则免，所以向那人伸手求助绝对不是什么良方。

那么只能靠两条腿走过去了，殇不患无所谓地活动活动筋骨，买好了干粮和常用的伤药即刻出城隐入林中。

殇不患一路留心，并未发现凛雪鸦追来的踪迹。想来那人愿意屈就下来扮演官员和个县令扯皮，那必定是看中了什么目标猎物，在做前期的铺垫或是收集情报，大约暂时是没什么空档追踪他了。

思及此处，殇不患顿觉神清气爽，身心放松。

只是他原路折返，赶路时这些走过的山水风光难免少了新鲜。

殇不患不禁摇头失笑，他真不该有日子稍微平静一点，便产生凛雪鸦会突然出现的错觉。如果此回真的能找到一个妥善安置目录的地方，他身也就就没有让凛雪鸦继续纠缠的缘由了，如此一来，也终于能和这个超级大麻烦告别。

那么之后又作何打算好呢，继续在东离游历吗？罢了，真成了再想也不迟。

殇不患找到了他来时曾落脚过的破庙，之前他多捡了许多柴禾堆在此处，以便其他路过的旅人夜雨连天时可以取暖，如今还剩不少。

见状，殇不患笑着自言自语道：“这可好了。”遂出门寻到溪边趁着夕阳插了两条鱼，摘张叶片为刃料理了鳃和内脏，洗净了拿回来架在火边烤。

他心满意足地吃着新鲜的烤鱼和干粮时，不由想到今晚那县令必要张筵设戏给凛雪鸦赔罪，桌上肉山脯林、山珍海错，可惜殇不患一想到要那种席上众人堆着笑推杯换盏的情景，连对热饭热菜的念想都淡下去许多。只得感叹那人明明瞧不起官场中的酒囊饭袋，偏偏还愿意捏着鼻子混迹其中，真不知道该嫌他无聊，还是佩服他的耐性。

约莫是无趣得久了，自然是对费劲无趣也有了十足的耐性罢。

殇不患长叹一声，解开背囊拿出替换厚外衣裹上身，抱着拙剑坐在破蒲团上打坐着眯起盹儿来。

不知不觉中他又回到了他第一次见到凛雪鸦大树之下，东离雨水丰沛而晴暖明媚，不知缘何来一场吞天噬地的鹅毛大雪，举目皆白，那漫天的飞雪丝毫没有变小的迹象。那座断了房梁的佛堂尚在，只是垂落的雪层已经几乎要把佛像掩住。

曾经安放在这里的红伞不知所踪。

树下也没有凛雪鸦的踪影，只插着一柄剑，斑驳的血迹还未来得及发暗，已被凝成薄薄的冰层附在剑刃上，稍一走近，便闻锋颤之音，如霜雪翻涌，席卷而来，耳膜隐隐有刺痛感，纵强如殇不患亦不得不运劲与之相抗衡，长久的嗡鸣之后天地归于沉寂，唯余皑皑一片雪茫之地。

殇不患上前拔出那柄剑时，撩开了一捧雪碎，露出一片蓝色衣角。

他用手掌一点一点抹开层叠的雪堆，渐渐看清了那个双肘持平、姿态清正的仰卧在雪中之人的形貌，于是周遭积雪散尽，土归土，树仍是树。

只是这个人再也没有醒来。

“你这混蛋说句话吧。”殇不患喃喃道，随即他便被冻得打了个喷嚏，猛地坐直起腰，睁眼只见四下浓暗之中，仅剩火堆原来的残余几粒火星发着微弱红光，外头冷雨淅淅沥沥。他叹了口气，认命地起来搓了一扎干草，用火石点燃，重新把火堆烧起来。

“梦里也能让人不得安宁，真是没谁了。”殇不患随意将手臂粗的枯木捏成碎块，往火堆里丢。

即使失去了用魔剑目录作为诱饵的乐趣，凛雪鸦应该也能很快找到其他替代品才是，说到底，这种强到旧日输家前来报复都能面不改色撒谎的家伙，有什么好担心，就好比凡人忧愁掠夺不到魂灵的夜星子会孤寂地哀嚎一样可笑。

可惜殇不患笑不出来，待到天色微微泛白，未能在入眠的他熄灭了火堆起身直朝丹家而去。

拿到丹翡同他一起斟酌数日写好的文书，殇不患尚有几分不真实感，但多拖延一天便多一天风险，殇不患还是即刻动身前往找寻仙镇城的所在。如果真能把魔剑目录交托出去，那么他也能久违的放开手脚大醉一场了。

即便不想招惹麻烦上身，若能再遇到那个人，真正当面看看新玩弄他人取乐的恶劣家伙计划失败时会露出什么样表情，其实也不坏。

万家灯火，寻常人家的喜怒哀乐，正是俗世独绝的美好，但迥异于世人、仿佛神鬼造就的至性至狂，正如人迹罕至的绝境中断崖绝壁前观见的变幻极光，亦是俗世之中可遇不可求的壮丽之景。

—完—


End file.
